


Soulmates

by archers_and_spies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Soulmates, they are soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archers_and_spies/pseuds/archers_and_spies
Summary: just a short drabble that i cried over while writing :')





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe this is actually canon compliant? because i can't

“Do you believe in soulmates?” she had asked softly. 

He looked over at her in surprise– Natasha didn’t seem like the kind of person to dwell on this kind of stuff. The air was thick with dust and small bugs crawled across the floor of the cell they were held in, thriving in the suffocating darkness. The mission had gone wrong— terribly. For the first time in a while, Clint found himself wondering if they were going to make it out alive. 

“No,” he answered. “I mean, I’m not sure, maybe. Hell, I’m pretty sure I want to believe it, but…”

“But?” she prompted.

He thought for a moment. “Just think about it. If soulmates existed, if people actually loved each other, wouldn’t the world be a much better place than this messed up hellhole we live in?”

No answer.

—

“Daddy?” Nathaniel asks. “Do you believe in soulmates?”

And suddenly he’s back in the cell under an enormous mansion in Brazil, and he sees Natasha’s flaming hair. He sees the concern, the fear in her eyes when she looks down and realizes he took a bullet for her. He remembers the way they fought together, fluid and flawless, and he remembers the way they fought against each other, her face reddening dangerously when he yells at her about how _stubborn_ she is, that she’s _nothing more than the monster they made her_. He remembers his vision blurring with tears when he apologizes repeatedly, and her warm embrace, telling him over and over again that it’s okay, you were a drunk mess, I know you didn’t mean it. He remembers how tight she held him when he came back from a solo mission gone south with two gunshot wounds. Their stolen moments in the middle of the chaos they call life, and so, so many soft looks and smiles and laughter. How the warmth of her hand could somehow seep through his glove and reach his soul in Tokyo, and much too suddenly, the dark purple sky they fought under, and the freezing fear that crept into his heart once he realized the one thing keeping Natasha from death itself was his grip, which was loosening more and more every moment that passed. And he remembers how she seemed to fall in slow motion, how her hair could still be seen when she already hit the bottom— or was that just the red of her blood?

He looks down at Nate, and for once in his life, he doesn’t doubt his answer.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on my other platforms here!](https://linktr.ee/karasnecklace)


End file.
